There are various devices and methods for carrying and holding articles. However, the present inventor recognized the need for a device that will securely hold an article at a stationary location or when the article is being transported. The present inventor recognized the need for a device that will elastically grip the article at multiple locations of the article. The present inventor recognized the need for a device that is compact and easy to deploy, carry, and store. The present inventor recognized the need for a device that is capable of being adjusted to carry or hold articles of different shapes and sizes. The present inventor recognized the need for a device that uses loop-to-loop connections. The present inventor recognized the need for a device that is quickly releasable from the article.